


curtain covers

by spcc69



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcc69/pseuds/spcc69
Summary: Hi this is my first fic of Toruka! I decided to make my own fic to practice my English, because it's not my first language  :")
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 16





	curtain covers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic of Toruka! I decided to make my own fic to practice my English, because it's not my first language :")

'Aaaand cut!' the director yelled 

Toru took a peek in the studio while everyone is busy preparing themselves for lunch. He had just distributed some papers in the neighboring offices for their initial reports.

'Why am I even doing this? this isn't my job'

everyone inside the building was being noisy, he didn't know but he somewhat dragged himself into the studio 

The room is still filled with some people, but he's looking for a specific face, in which he found at the middle of the studio surrounded by people. Toru watched the man as he slid off his coworker's body while an assistant handed him a robe. 

'Thanks' he said as he wiped his face with a towel and took an almost quick stride to his reserved room, almost as if he wanted to escape from the situation in the cramped studio 

'Moriuchi kun~ wait for me! ' he abruptly stopped on his tracks as his coworker,Angela linked her arm with his  
'Angela, what the fuck are you doing' Toru could almost hint the ticked off tone in his voice 

'I wanted to, you know spend time with you~' she giggled as she slid the side of her robe to reveal her chest ' Oooor maybe we could take this in the next level~' she chirped as she attempted to press herself more into his side

Toru, who was still somewhat hidden behind the studio curtain, watched in awe and swore he saw the man roll his eyes while the girl named 'Angela' still clung onto him like a tarsier 

'Fuck off' he harshly yanked his arm as he continued to walk out, not giving a single remorse to the girl who was pushed to the side.

Without even thinking, Toru ran and cornered the man who was on the way to his room 

'heyy'

Taka flinched but soon relaxed the moment he saw who it was  
'Hey hun' he gave Toru a small smile as he tugged on his pinky finger and motioned him to his dressing room. 

'How was work?' Toru tried to sound cheerful as he brushed the smaller mans' fringe from his face. Deep down he didn't know if he should feel turned on due to the fact that his boyfriend is really looking cute today or the fact that he just witnessed a scene in the disgusting industry his boyfriend is in. 

Takahiro Moriuchi, also known as Big S(LMAO) , is a well known star in the porn industry. He is pretty infamous due to the high number of him starring in adult movies. 

It was just pure timing that the company was looking for people with little to no experience years ago. Taka, being the eldest and being left in America with no one to rely on, took responsibility of his 2 younger brothers and accepted the job. He couldn't lie, he's never felt utterly disgusted of his body. He has engaged with multiple women, even men in his journey in the industry but he always kept it low with him. It was clear that he only did it because it was his job, not just to fuck around with multiple people. It was scary. He's seen how 'normal' people treat those in the porn industry as 'sex objects' only and not real people. He's seen some his fellow actors break down the moment they get played on by their lovers just cause they're 'porn actors' and how they're labeled as filthy scumbags of society. 

The whole ordeal is just pure shameful. He could've just easily escaped from that hell hole because he's gained quite a reputation in the industry and money wouldn't be a problem anymore, but the truth is he's just afraid of people's opinions on him, afterall who wants to be with a dirty man like him-

'It was fine, as usual' he stuttered

Toru couldn't help but notice how his lover isn't making proper eye contact with him, he once again brushed his hand on the smaller mans forehead and gave him a peck. 'he must be doubting his life choices again'  
He knew what he had to do

'Get yourself dressed, we're eating out' 

'I'm still tiredddd, can we just make delivery?'

'You bummer, we're eating at *****' 

It was at that moment when Taka quickly stood up hearing his favorite restaurants name.  
'Okay! I'm getting dressed'

When they arrived at the restaurant, there were barely any people because it was lunch and they usually come during the night. He knew Taka liked the almost empty place just cause didn't want to be seen.  
'Toru! look at this!' Taka pointed at the huge aquarium filled with fishes beside their table  
'Do you want to eat fish?'  
'No! the fish looks like you! Look at its eyes'  
'Are you kidding me?' he stared at the fish in disbelief 'Since when were you this funny'  
'When you dragged me in your photo studio, duh'  
He knew Taka's way of endearment is waaay more different from the people he's had relationships with in the past. He reminisced the time when he first met Taka.  
He was just a stupid photographer wannabe, he was looking for a cover up because the tattoo model he was supposed to shoot, ditched him. It just so happened that he bumped into Taka-  
'Toru, do you remember the first time we met?'  
He stared at him for a second  
'Of course I do, I'm not a grandpa'  
It just so happened that he bumped into Taka during one of his eating sesh in the past and bribed him with food just so he would agree to Toru's favors'  
'You really looked gay at that time, following me around just cause I have 'Badass' tattoos. Even bribing me with food! ' the smaller man commented, obviously teasing the blonde  
'But you bit the bait! Don't tell me you didn't get full'  
It was true that Toru followed Taka around. It's almost as if it's a do or die fight, he had to get the job or he'll have to wait for two years again to get promoted.  
'Yeah just cause I thought you were cute!'  
Toru softens as he remembers frlashbacks from the past.How he was feeling really useless, the day he saw Taka and learning his past.  
Taka wasn't really the type of person to share personal things easily, on the outside it seemed like he didn't really give a flying fuck for other people, but the truth is he built a wall to protect his self from others, he was afraid of opening up thinking people would judge him.Toru felt really bad for the guy, probably mainly because he was raised in a healthy family and didn't get to experience being neglected. This whole time, Taka felt like the world is on his shoulders and how he thought no one would ever love him. Toru wanted to atleast take responsibility and help him cope through the things hes been through.  
Both men have built a strong foundation, Toru accepted Taka despite his past and Taka broke down his walls just for him.  
I don't think being just friends won't change anything  
If they had surpassed all the problems when they we're just starting out, why wouldn't they now? Besides, Taka has found new people outside the industry he can trust-with the help of Toru of course

But then again, 

Does he really want him for the rest of his life? 

Toru intertwined his fingers, clammy hands shaking as he tried uttering the right words.  
'Taka.... I've been thinking about this for a long time.... '

The smaller man who has been continuously looking at the aquarium shot his head at his lover who was now looking down, not looking at him

Toru never called him by his name since they got together.

'W-what is it hun?'

He damn knew it was serious. The anxiousness was evident on his voice-no-he was obviously shaking, anticipating what Toru would say next. 

'There's still life ahead of us, Taka, I'm sorry we shouldn't continue being like this'

Ah.

He's now face to face with his lover-his whole world getting blurrier, feeling his ears ring as his heart literally broke into pieces. He was anticipating it earlier, but never expected it to happen.  
Is he not enough? He thought it was all going well? Is it because he's just a filthy manwhore-  
He was about to stand up when he laid his hand on the corner of the table for support, accidentally tilting it and making the tissue boxes that was once on the table fall.  
He knew Toru said something but he couldn't decipher it as all he could hear was his heart almost coming out of his chest.  
Then it hit him- tears started to fall nonstop as he covered his face with his hands.  
It was all over for them, Toru didn't want him anymore. All the plans he was looking forward to is gone.  
'Taka...'  
The taller man didn't even dare pull him into an embrace- not like how he used to whenever he has breakdowns-  
I guess its never going to happen again  
-Instead the blonde man picked up the tissue box that was laying on the floor and brought it on Takas abdomen, signaling he wanted to offer some-  
The moment Taka made and broke eye contact with Toru, he cried even more  
There's tissue infront of him, but there was something else-

A ring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that wasn't too much lol  
> Feel free to leave comments down below!


End file.
